Forest
Difficulty: Intermediate Hero Experience Gained: Min: 165 Max:225 (roughly) Prestige Gain: 20 average Trophies: Guaranteed: Coins: 300-600 Gems: (Sapphire x100, Spar x20, Pearl x100, Silver Debris x100, Garnet x100, Bead x200, Gold Debris x10, Diamond x10) Depends on Forest: Resource: 5000-11300 High Intelligent Hero (Junior, Intermediate) Equipment: Common (All levels) Enemy Troops: Troops Min:80 Max: 320 of each type (roughly) Contains combinations of 2 of four different types of troops. Warrior: Attack 105, Def 100, Life 1100, Range 0 Mercenaries: Attack 100, Defense 90, Life 1500, Range 0 Swordsman: Attack 115, Defense 105, Life 1100, Range 0 Longbowman: Attack 130, Defense 80, Life 900, Range 12 Strategy: Now we finally get to make use of our heroes! Hopefully you have gained an Intermediate hero by now and have spent a few coins to get him leveled to at least 10 and have him outfitted with a nice set of Junior > lv.10 Equipment. If not that’s fine, you’ll just need to send a few more than the recommended troops. Warrior / Mercenaries, Mercenaries/ Swordman, Swordsman/Warrior Forests.. These are the ones you want to start with as they are quite easier because all the troops are melee (meaning they must move close to attack). You can tackle these with just archers and pikes, but best to start building some artillery after you rake in some nice coins. For these forest you will want to send archers at least 3 to 3.5 times the number of the highest amount of troops plus a couple hundred pikes to act as a shield and what I call a horseman rainbow. These three single troops will get targeted first, saving you three or four rounds of pikemen loss. Let me give some examples to make it easy. Melee Forest #1. 98 Warriors / 253 Mercenaries You send 800 archers and 200 pikes, plus 1 cataphract, 1 paladin and 1 calvary. OR 650 archer, 650 artillery plus 5 man rainbow. (1 worker, 1 pike, 1 paladin, 1 calvary, 1 cataphract) OR 850 archer, 450 artillery plus 5 man rainbow. Melee Forest #2 200 Mercenaries / 78 Swordsmen You send 700 archers, 200 pikes, plus 1 cataphract, 1 paladin and 1 calvary. OR 500 archers, 500 artillery plus 5 man rainbow. OR 700 archers, 300 artillery plus 5 man rainbow. Longbowman Forests are tough because the longbowmen are ranged and will start killing your troops in the first round. These require at least twice the troops that you would send at a melee Forest. Also, artillery are recommended here to make sure you kill off the melee companions quickly in order to get to the longbowmen before they start to kill off your troops. You should be using a 5 man rainbow for these types of Forests which consists of 1 worker, 1 pikeman, 1 calvary, 1 cataphract and 1 paladin along with 4 to 5 archers and arts for every 1 longbow man. And hopefully you will have at least a lvl 25 Intermediate hero with to send with. Longbow Forest #1 98 Longbowman / 138 Mercenaries You send 600 archers, 600 artillery and 5 man rainbow.(1 worker, 1 pikeman, 1 calvary, 1 cataphract and 1 paladin) or 1000 archers, 200 artillery and 5 man rainbow. Longbow Forest #2 200 Longbowman / 190 Swordsman You send 900 archers, 900 artillery and 5 man rainbow. or 1200 archers, 600 artillery and 5 man rainbow.